En attendant neuf mois !
by Derannya
Summary: Arthur souhaite ardemment quelque chose et c'est merlin qui va en faire les frais !
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir écrit une fic très sérieuse, j'ai eu envie de quelque chose de plus loufoque. En espérant que cette seconde fiction plaira. Pour ceux qui ont aimé la première, pas de panique je la termine, : dans cette fic Lancelot est toujours vivant.

En attendant neuf mois !

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Merlin et Arthur était ensemble, bien qu'au début le peuple et les chevaliers avaient trouvés cela étrange et parfois dérangent, le fait que le blond était un très bon roi, juste, et protecteur que le pays vivait dans une relative opulence car les cultures était bonne, la terre était riche et les attaques quasi inexistante grâce à leurs enchanteur, tout cela avait contribuer au fait que désormais chacun acceptais le choix d'Arthur, si le roi était heureux le peuple l'était aussi. Mais malheureusement le blond cachait quand même un grand désir, celui d'avoir un enfant, un héritier, une part de lui-même. Jamais il ne l'aurais avoué cela devant quiconque, c'était remettre en question sa relation avec Merlin et de cela il ne pouvait être question. Cette nuit-là alors qu'il s'endormait, son sorcier serré dans ses bras, il se mit à rêver d'un enfant courant dans le château, celui-ci avait ses cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de Merlin. Quelque part dans la vallée des rois déchus, la grotte aux cristaux se mis à scintiller de plus en plus fort, un nuage brillant s'éleva alors, en le voyant on l'aurait cru composer d'une multitude de diamants. Le nuage quittât la grotte et pris le chemin de Camelot. Arriver près de la cité, celui-ci fila vers la chambre d'Arthur, il n'eut même pas besoin d'une fenêtre ouverte pour rentrer se fondant littéralement dans cette dernière pour réapparaitre à l'intérieur, il survola le lit, s'arrêta un instant au-dessus du blond et continua jusqu'au sorcier endormi. A cet instant le blond relâcha sons étreinte et se retourna, le nuage enveloppa Merlin jusqu'au petit matin. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent le bout de leurs nez, les cristaux se transformèrent en poussière qui tombèrent sur le jeune sorcier avant de disparaitre. Arthur se leva le premier, il regarda un instant son sorcier toujours profondément endormi et souri. A ce moment-là un serviteur frappa à la porte et rentra avec le petit déjeuner, le roi s'empressa de lui faire signe de ressortir, sans faire de bruit. Lui-même s'habilla en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et quitta la chambre. Merlin se réveilla vers midi et encore, uniquement parce que Gaius vint le secouer.

_-Merlin, il est plus que temps de te lever mon garçon !_

_-Gaius ! Mais quelle heure est 'il ?_

_-Déjà midi ! Tu avais promis de venir m'aider et j'attends toujours._

Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas, il avait dormi depuis la veille et se sentait toujours aussi fatiguer, mais il promit au vieux médecin de le rejoindre très vite. La journée passa à une vitesse folle Merlin oublia sa fatigue jusqu'au soir, mais celle-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir durant le diner. Il était littéralement épuiser et c'était un miracle qu'il ne s'endorme pas le nez dans son assiette. Les chevaliers se mirent à sourire et à faire des allusions discrètes sur l'état de fatigue du magicien. Arthur ne comprenait pas que son sorcier soit à ce point fatiguer, c'est vrai qu'il avait pas mal de travaille à effectuer durant la journée et que faire appel à sa magie durant un temps trop long l'épuisait, mais ici ce n'était pas le cas. Et la nuit bien qu'il était assez actif tous les deux, rien ne pouvait expliquer un tel état d'épuisement. Il se promit de tenir ça à l'œil et à demander l'aide de Gaius si nécessaire. Au bout de deux ou trois jours la fatigue disparut comme elle était venue, et rien ne laissait à penser que quelque chose de spéciale était sur le point d'arriver. Deux semaine s'écoulèrent sans incident spéciale jusqu'à un certain matin ou Arthur décida d'apporter lui-même son petit déjeuner à son sorcier préférer, il avait attendu près de la porte qu'un domestique lui apporte le plateau, ensuite il avait tenu à venir le déposer lui-même sur le lit. Débarrasser du plateau, il fit le tour du lit pour venir embrasser la nuque de Merlin, ce dernier se réveilla et sourit au contact des lèvres de son roi sur sa peau. Alors qu'il se redressait, le blond vint déposer le plat sur ses genoux, l'odeur de nourriture pris Merlin à la gorge, si il restait sur place il était sûr d'être malade, rejetant le plateau, il se rua hors du lit et courut derrière un grand paravent ou se trouvait une bassine d'eau. Arthur totalement pris au dépourvus par la réaction du brun, resta planter là, quand il entendit les bruits produit par le sorcier, il décida courageusement de ne pas intervenir et d'attendre que cela se termine. Quand Merlin apparut de derrière le paravent, il était blanc comme un linge.

_-Arthur s'il te plait ! Sort ce plateau !_

Le roi déposa immédiatement le plateau dans le couloir, et retourna immédiatement dans la chambre.

_-Merlin comment te sens tu ?_

_-Honnêtement dis c'est pas terrible !_

_-Ecoute recouche toi, je t'envoie Gaius._

Le magicien retourna se couché sans se faire prier, dix minutes après le vieux magicien frappa a la porte.

_-Alors Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Je ne sais pas Gaius, tout allait bien. Mais quand j'ai senti l'odeur de la nourriture, mon estomac a très mal supporté !_

_-Tu couves peut-être quelque chose, comment te sens tu à présent ?_

_-Parfaitement bien !_

Gaius vérifia s'il avait de la température, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_- Ecoute-moi bien Merlin, si cela devait se reproduire tu viens me trouver immédiatement ! C'est compris !...Merlin ! _

_- ok c'est promis !_

_-Bien ! Puisque je ne peux rien faire de plus je retourne à mon laboratoire._

Merlin resta donc seul dans la chambre, au bout d'un quart d'heure se sentant parfaitement bien, il se leva et s'habilla afin de rejoindre le roi. Ce dernier était avec plusieurs de ses chevaliers sur le terrain d'entrainement. Il fut soulager en voyant apparaitre le sorcier, de toute façon il avait demandé à Gaius de le tenir au courant, dès qu'il s'agissait de Merlin il avait toujours tendance à s'inquiéter. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit au vieux médecin, les malaises était présent tous les matins, le seul problème avait été de faire croire au roi que déjeuner trop tôt lui retournai l'estomac et c'était étrange vu la façon qu'il avait d'engloutir quasiment un repas complet deux heures plus tard ! Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que ses habitude alimentaire avait changé. Certain aliments qu'il adorait auparavant lui devenait insupportable et vice et versa. Merlin se fatiguait aussi beaucoup plus vite, tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il aurait bien été trouvé Gaius pour lui en parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La seul autre personne à qui il pouvait en parle était Kilgharrah, ce n'était pas à proprement parler une personne, mais si la magie était à l'œuvre, le grand dragon serait le mieux placer pour vérifier ! Le magicien alla donc aux écuries et quitta discrètement Camelot. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était Lancelot qui le suivait. Arriver dans la clairière, Merlin appela Kilgharrah dans l'ancien langage des dragonniers, au bout de quelque minutes, un bruit de battement d'ailes se fit entendre et le grand dragon se posa dans la clairière.

_-Tu m'as appelé Merlin ?_

_-Oui ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais quelque chose n'est pas normale ! Dès que j'utilise ma magie, je m'épuise très vite, je ne supporte pas certaine odeur, inversement j'ai parfois l'impression de mourir de faim et je pourrais dormir une semaine et toujours être aussi fatiguer ! J'ai peux être attrapé une maladie ou alors on m'a jeté un sort !_

Le dragon avait consciencieusement écouté le jeune sorcier. En le regardant, Merlin avait presque l'impression idiote de le voir sourire.

_-Je peux te rassurer, jeune sorcier tu n'es pas malade !_

_-Alors c'est un sort !_

_-Oui et non !_

_-Comment ça oui et non !_

_-Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un sort ! Mais plutôt un changement d'état ! Dison que tu as été quelque peu… modifié !_

Merlin ne trouva rien à dire et le faite que Kilgharrah parlait par énigme avait le don de l'énerver !

_-Comment te dire ça jeune sorcier ! Disons que tu n'as plus d'un homme que l'apparence extérieur !_

Le grand dragon regarda l'information faire son chemin dans l'esprit du magicien. Toute les émotions du brun était inscrite sur son visage.

_-Non ! __Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne peut être vrai !_

_-Dite moi que je rêve, C'est un cauchemar n'est pas ? Rien de tout ceci n'est réelle !_

_-Dis-toi que tous cela est bien réelle, et puis cela ne durera que quelque mois !_

_-Mais comment cela a pu arriver ?_

_-Bien que tu sois un enfant de la magie, Arthur lui est né grâce à elle, il a toujours eu un contact spécial avec elle, principalement à travers toi. Grace à vous deux elle est désormais libre de circuler, elle est reconnue comme quelque chose de bénéfique. Je pense qu'elle a voulue en quelque sorte remercier le roi en lui offrant ce qu'il désirait le plus, un enfant ! Merlin avait besoin de s'assoir, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire ! Mais pourquoi moi !_

_-Qui est le plus proche d'Arthur ?_

La réponse était évidente !

_-De combien je…. ? _Le sorcier n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

_- Deux mois Merlin._

_-Va tu en parler à Arthur ?_

_-Pas immédiatement ! Il faut d'abord que je me fasse à l'idée, après on verra !_

_-Je te conseille alors de demander à sire Lancelot, de ne pas ébruité ce qu'il vient d'entendre !_

_-Lancelot !_

Le chevalier sorti de sa cachette et vint près de Merlin.

_-Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret ! Mais en te voyant quitter Camelot seul et aller vers la forêt j'ai préféré te suivre pour le cas où il y aurait eu du danger !_

Merlin savait que cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais maintenant que le chevalier était au courant il devait s'assurer de son silence, du moins pour l'instant.

_-Lancelot tu vas me jurer sur ton honneur de chevalier, que tu ne diras pas un mot de ce que tu viens d'entendre !_

_-Pourquoi veut u cacher cela à Arthur ! Tu sais pourtant qu'il serait fou de joie !_

_-J'ai encore besoin de temps Lancelot ! Promet le moi !_

Et Lancelot promis que tant que Merlin l'exigerai rien de ce qui avait été dit dans la clairière ne franchirait ses lèvres.

A suivre ou pas. A vous de décider !


	2. Chapter 01

Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé, voici la suite et un grand merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois que Kilgharrah avait appris la nouvelle à Merlin, et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'en parler à Arthur. Le jeune sorcier était partager entre la crainte d'une réaction négative, après tout rien ne disais que le blond voulait du sorcier comme….. Merlin ne savais jamais quelle terme utiliser, enfin soit, il ne voulait peut être pas faire des enfants avec lui, ou alors il allait encore une fois se moquer de lui, ça non plus ce n'était pas la première fois ! Et là franchement lui et les chevaliers aurait de quoi se payer sa tête un bon bout de temps. Bref malgré le temps qui passait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à aborder le sujet. Pourtant il s'avait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait reculer se moment indéfiniment. Physiquement rien ne se voyait, du moins pas encore, le brun lui avait déjà pu constater une différence, en temps ordinaire il avait un ventre tout à fait plat, ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent. Un léger renflement dans le bas du ventre indiquait la présence du bébé, cela faisait drôle au sorcier de prononcer ce mot, bébé….par ce simple mot, il devenait réelle et non plus une idée abstraite. Par contre le fait qu'Arthur, qui en principe aurait du être le premier à sans rendre compte, ne c'était toujours aperçu de rien prouvait qu'il pouvait être incroyablement aveugle dès que la chose se trouvait sous son nez, il suffisait de penser au nombre d'année passer à faire de la magie quasiment devant lui. Par contre le mot discrétion ne devait pas faire partie du vocabulaire de Lancelot, cela faisait des semaines qu'il voyait bien que ce dernier était toujours dans les parages, en particulier si il devait s'éloigner de la cité, une vrai mère poule en train de couver son unique poussin. Cela avait toujours été un peu le cas, Lancelot ayant été le premier à savoir pour sa magie, mais là on était monté à la puissance dix, parfois Merlin se dit qu'il ne manquait plus que Gauvin le sache et la tout serait parfait. Il est certaine chose dans la vie qu'il vaut mieux éviter de dire ou même de penser, Merlin allait avoir tout le temps de méditer le dessus. Gaius avait demandé au sorcier d'aller dans la forêt, plus précisément au bord du lac afin de lui ramener les racines d'une plante ne poussant que dans les eaux marécageuse. Le brun se mis en route suivit de son ombre. A peine sorti de la cité, ils entendirent des bruits de sabot, et une voix qui les appelait,

_-Merlin, Lancelot ! Ou allez-vous_ ?

_-Au lac ! _répondit Lancelot.

_-Je viens avec vous !_

_-Pourquoi ? Le tenancier ta présenter sa note !_

_-Merlin se mit à rire._ Il faut dire que l'ardoise de Gauvin était tout sauf petite. Si il n'avait pas été un chevalier et surtout si il n'était pas si bon combattant il y a longtemps que le tavernier l'aurait jeté dehors !

Si l'un des trois c'était donner la peine de se retourner vers le château, il aurait pu apercevoir Arthur, qui lui affichait un visage fermé.

La route fut des plus amusante, Gauvin ayant toujours quelque chose à raconter, et vu son succès auprès des femmes, tous les potins de la cour y passait. Vers midi, pousser par la faim, les deux chevaliers partirent à la chasse, pendant que merlin lui entretenait le feu grâce à sa magie. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à revenir avec trois beaux lièvres. Tous alla pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Gauvin se mis à écorcher les lièvres afin de les faire cuire, la réaction du sorcier fut immédiate, il se leva fit un pas et vida le contenu de son estomac. Lancelot fut immédiatement a ses coté afin de le soutenir.

_-Merlin ?_

_-Ça va ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça arrive de moins en moins souvent._

Gauvin trouvait la réaction du sorcier bizarre, depuis le temps qu'il les accompagnait à la chasse, il ne l'avait jamais vu devenir vert pour ça ! Les deux chevaliers mangèrent de bon appétit, le sorcier lui ne toucha à rien. La réaction de Lancelot aussi l'étonna quelque peu, il s'était précipiter sur Merlin comme si celui-ci allait tomber raide mort ! Tout ça le laissait perplexe ! Une heure après ils se mirent en route pour le lac. Trouver les racines ne fut pas un problème, elle poussait en abondance sur les rives. Tant mieux pensa Lancelot qui préférait rentrer avant la nuit. Le chemin de retour se passa aussi bien qu'à l'aller sauf au moment où une vipère choisit de traverser le chemin devant les sabots du cheval de Merlin, celui-ci se cabra et bien que le sorcier fit tout son possible pour rester en selle, il fut quand même désarçonner. Il eut le réflexe d'amortir sa chute grâce à la magie, ce ne fut pas le cas de Lancelot trop effrayer que Merlin puisse avoir quelque chose !

_-Merlin ! Tu n'as rien ! Et le bébé ?_

_-Le …bébé, fit Gauvin en regardant Merlin !_

Le brun piqua un fard phénoménale, c'était pire que tout, Gauvin au courant, autant l'inscrire sur son front !

_-Merlin attends un bébé ? Comment est-ce possible_ ? Un grand sourire se dessinait déjà sur son visage.

Lancelot toujours prompt à défendre le sorcier se fit un devoir de tout expliquer à l'autre chevalier. Pendant ce temps, Merlin vérifia qu'il n'avait rien, mise à part ses fesses qui avaient amortis sa chute un peu durement tout allait bien. Finalement Gauvin mis au courant de toute l'histoire posa au sorcier la même question que Lancelot, pourquoi ne pas le dire au roi ?

_-Bientôt !_

_-Bientôt ! Merlin ça fait plus de deux mois que tu dis ça !_

Finalement, Lancelot avait raison tout cela n'avait que trop durer, il lui en parlerait à Arthur ce soir.Fort de ses bonnes résolutions, le sorcier s'apprêtait à remonter à cheval quand Gauvin lui fit remarquer que ce dernier était blesser à la jambe (et oui, pas de pattes !) donc plus question de le monter ! La seule solution était de monter en croupe avec l'un ou l'autre. Mais là encore problème ! Pas question pour les deux chevaliers de faire monter Merlin derrière, si pour quelque raison que ce soit, le cheval faisait un écart, le sorcier serait immédiatement éjecter ! C'est donc assis devant, littéralement dans les bras de Lancelot qu'ils rentrèrent à Camelot. La première personne qu'ils virent en arrivant était le roi, celui-ci était blême, Lancelot eut à peine fini d'aider Merlin à descendre de cheval, que le roi l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite dans leur chambre. Arriver dans celle-ci, le souverain explosa littéralement.

-Tu ne pouvais plus attendre pour te retrouver dans ses bras !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

-De toi et Lancelot, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tous les regards que vous échangiez !

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, j'ai très bien compris !

Merlin vexé d'être accuser sans raison quitta la pièce en utilisant la magie pour fermer les portes ce qui eut pour effet de littéralement les faire exploser !

Gauvin et Lancelot s'était précipiter vers la chambre du roi, en voyant la colère de celui-ci à leurs arriver, ils se doutaient que ce n'était pas encore ce soir que Merlin allait annoncer l'heureuse nouvelles !

Furieux, le sorcier fit irruption chez Gaius demandant à celui-ci s'il pouvait dormi dans son ancien lit cette nuit. Le brun se coucha bien énerver quand tout à coup, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup, cela avait été tout léger et soudain, Merlin s'obligea alors à rester calme et à attendre. La chose se reproduisit et tout à coup, le sorcier se rendit compte que c'était le bébé qui bougeait, son bébé ! Des larmes se mirent à couler, cette sensation était tellement incroyable, il fallait absolument qu'il puisse parler à Arthur, peut-être pas ce soir mais demain absolument.

Le lendemain un domestique vint prévenir Merlin qu'il était attendu aux écuries, le roi avait prévu une tournée d'une semaine dans le royaume afin de prévenir d'éventuelle attaque dans les villages les plus reculer. Le sorcier était conscient qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas passer une semaine à cheval, il ne tiendrait jamais le coup et le bébé non plus ! Arriver près des écuries, il voulut parler au roi mais celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention.

_-Sire, je ne peux effectuer ce voyage avec vous_ !

Le roi se retourna observant le magicien.

-Pourquoi, tu as autre chose à faire ! Ou ta petite santé fragile te l'interdit ! Tu es pire qu'une fille Merlin, on se demande comment tu peux protéger le royaume ! Tout en faisant cette remarque un petit sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres.

Une gifle n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet, c'était bas et mesquin, en plus la remarque avait été faite devant tous les chevaliers ! Le sorcier serra les dents et se dirigea vers sa monture ! Lancelot et Gauvin avait failli intervenir, mais un regard de Merlin les en avait dissuadé. Toute la troupe se mit donc en route et quitta Camelot sous un timide soleil de printemps. Cela faisait des heures qu'il trottait sans mettre pieds à terre, le premier village que le roi voulait atteindre était Ealdor, le sorcier était heureux que ce fut celui-là, cela lui permettrait de voir sa mère, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé en début de journée. A présent plus aucune pensée ne traversait sa tête, il avait mal partout, avait des haut le cœur et se sentait de plus en plus mal. Gauvin et Lancelot avaient remarqué que Merlin avait de plus en plus dure de rester réveiller, il était pale et c'était un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé de cheval. Lorsque le roi donna l'ordre d'accélérer l'allure, le cheval du sorcier suivit les autres par habitudes, Merlin qui était à présent couché sur l'encolure glissa au fur et à mesure de sa monture, Gauvin se précipita pour le rattraper mais n'y arriva pas.

_-Merlin !_

En entendant le cri du chevalier, le roi se retourna et vis un cheval sans cavalier ! Il fit demi-tour et vit Merlin qui gisait au sol ! Lancelot et Gauvin c'était précipiter pour porter secours à leur ami. Arthur approcha à son tour,

-Que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Il se passe que Merlin n'en peux plus !

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que l'on chevauche des heures durant !

-Non, mais c'est fois-là Merlin ne portait pas un bébé !

-Gauvin, tu avais promis !

-Non, TU avais promis, moi pas !

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ?

-Y va falloir qu'on lui explique !

-Oui, mais après avoir installé Merlin confortablement et vérifier que tout va bien !

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 02

Coucou à tous, encore un grand merci pour vos encouragement, en espérant que la suite plaise toujours autant A+

Pendant qu'Arthur restait là les bras ballants, Gauvin avait porté Merlin près d'une paroi rocheuse, plus à l'abri du vent et l'avais recouvert de sa cape. Lancelot pendant ce temps avait empilé les couvertures des chevaux, le tout recouvert de sa propre cape afin de former un matelas. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier se pencha afin de prendre le sorcier dans ses bras que le roi réagit,

_-Lancelot !_

_-Oui sire ?_

_-Que fais-tu ? _

_-Je comptais allonger Merlin sur quelque chose de plus confortable et de plus chaud que le sol !_

Trop occupé à se faire face comme deux jeunes coqs, ils ne réalisèrent pas que Perceval avait déjà transporté le jeune sorcier sur la couche improvisé, les autres chevaliers c'était mis en quête soit d'eau fraîche, soit de gibier pour diner.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire par bébé ?_

_Gauvin regarda le roi en se disant que sa couleur lui allait décidément très bien !_

_-Vous voulez qu'on commence par le début, autrement dit les petites abeilles etc, ou on arrive directement dans le vif du sujet ?_

_-Arthur regarda Gauvin et son sourire moqueur, s'il ouvrait la bouche encore une fois, il était sûr de lui sauter à la gorge !_

_Lancelot qui avait remarqué que le roi arrivait à bout de patience, ce dit que malgré la promesse faite au sorcier il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, s'il laissait son ami continué sur sa lancé ça allait se terminer en pugilat ! Le roi était à deux doigts de l'étriper !_

_-Merlin attend un bébé !_

Les deux chevaliers attendirent que l'information arrive au cerveau du roi, ce qui apparemment mit quand même quelque longueseconde !

_-C'est impossible, Merlin est un homme !_

_-Uniquement la partie visible ! Intérieurement ce n'est actuellement pas le cas !_

_-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela _

_-Merlin n'est pas responsable de cette transformation !_

_-Qui alors ?_

_-C'est le cœur de la magie elle-même qui à opérer ce changement !_

_-Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce Merlin qui porte ce bébé et pas une femme !_

_Et Lancelot raconta l'entrevue avec le dragon, sans mentionné le souhait d'Arthur et le fait que la magie avait répondu au attente de ce dernier. _

_-Et d'abord si Merlin porte un bébé, je suppose qu'il y a un père ? C'est Merlin lui-même ? Sinon qui est ce ? _

_-Les deux chevaliers regardèrent le roi se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu la question !_

Gauvin se dit que décidément les choses prenait une tournure vraiment étrange, encore une chance que Merlin n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles du roi. En regardant dans la direction de ce dernier il se rendit compte que celui-ci était parfaitement réveillé !

Merlin avait très bien entendu la question du roi, regardants ce dernier et les deux chevaliers qui lui faisait face, il se dit qu'il allait en frapper un, ou deux, ou finalement les trois, ça le détendrait. Arthur qui avait suivi le regard de Gauvin vit le brun qui les regardait tous les trois.

_- Comment te sens-tu ?_

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse !

La discussion promettait d'être houleuse !

-Puisque tu à entendu la question, peut-on savoir qui est le père ?

-Lui, (en indiquant Gauvin) !

-C'est faux sire, je jure que ce n'est pas moi ! Gauvin jeta un regard noir au sorcier !

_-Très bien ! Alors de combien de semaines ou de mois est tu …..Enfin le bébé est de combien….C'est pour quand ?_

_-Dans trois mois sire ! C'était Lancelot qui avait répondu ! Merlin n'ayant pas la moindre intention de facilité les choses ! _

_Cela faisait donc 6 mois que le brun lui cachait sa…grossesse ! Il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour la situation, puisque cela remontais aussi loin,_ Arthur n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui était le père. Il allait être papa, l'émotion qu'il ressentit était indescriptible, il en avait tellement rêvé, mais avait fini par en faire son deuil. Pour avoir des enfants, il aurait dû quitter son sorcier et cela c'était hors de question. Et maintenant, ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai !

-Arthur se dirigea vers le sorcier,

_-Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Le jour de sa naissance !_

_-Non hier soir ! Mais vu les horreur dont tu m'as accusé, il était hors de question de te dire quoi que ce soit !_

_-Espèce d'âne ! Tu attends un bébé depuis 6 mois et tu n'as jamais trouvé le temps de m'en parler !_

_-Je ne le sais moi-même que depuis trois mois et tu m'excuseras d'avoir ressenti le besoin de me faire à cette idée avant de t'en parler, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel !_

Merlin ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait haussé le ton et que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte doré !

_-Sire venez voir s'il vous plait !_

_-Un instant !_

_-C'est urgent, sire_

Arthur se dirigea vers sire Léon,

_-Qui a-t-il ?_

_-ça, monseigneur !_

Là où quelque instant auparavant il y avait des chevaux attachés, il n'y avait plus maintenant que des ânes !

_-Merlin !_

Arthur retourna près du sorcier,

_-Ou sont les chevaux ?_

_-Bonne question !_

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui pratique la magie ici ! Ni aucun des chevaliers présent je te fais remarquer !_

_-C'est dommage ! Ça t'aurait évité de rentrer à pieds !_

_-Fais revenir les chevaux immédiatement !_

_- excuse-toi d'abord !_

_-En quoi de vrai je m'excuser ?_

_-Pour m'avoir traité d'ânes d'abord, pour m'avoir crié dessus ensuite, __ET POUR N'AVOIR RIEN REMARQUÉ DEPUIS TROIS MOIS !_

Arthur regarda autour de lui et vit que les chevaliers c'était tous éloignés, c'était leurs manière de faire comprendre au roi, qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser, il gagnerait du temps. De toute façon, ils étaient coincés, le roi n'oserait jamais brusquer Merlin, surtout pas dans son état ! Arthur avait horreur de s'excuser, mais il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver comme il l'avait fait ! La situation n'avait pas du être facile à supporter pour le sorcier, il se dit que dans la même situation il aurait s'en doute réagit beaucoup moins bien.

_Merlin, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait ! Mais cette situation est tellement …incroyable ! Je suppose que c'est de ma faute, si tu es dans cet état ? C'est suite à mon souhait ?_

_-Apparemment oui ! La magie à voulue te remercier en exhaussent ton vœux le plus chère, elle n'avait malheureusement pas tous prévu ! Le jeune sorcier avait dit cela en souriant !_

_-Comment a tu pus croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Lancelot et moi !_

_-Vous sembliez si proche, il n'arrêtait pas de toujours regarder après toi et dès que tu sortais de Camelot il te suivait !_

_-Je sais, j'ai toujours l'impression que Lancelot croit avoir une dette en vers moi, et se sent obligé de me protéger._

_-C'est vrai mais il t'a déjà sauvé la vie et rien que pour ça je n'aurai jamais du douter de son honnêteté !_

Se penchant pour embrasser Merlin, Arthur mis une main sur le ventre de ce dernier, au moment de toucher ses lèvres il interrompit son geste_, _tellement surpris par le mouvement qu'il venait de sentir sous sa main

_-Oh mon dieu ! C'est le bébé ?_

_-Oui, il vient de bouger !_

_-Ça fait mal ?_

_-Oui c'est horrible ! _

_Arthur releva la tête en regardant Merlin d'un air désoler ! Incapable de le faire marcher plus longtemps, il se dépêcha de la rassurer_

_ non idiot ! C'était bizarre au début, mais maintenant ça me rassure, cela prouve que tout va bien !_

_Le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa main sur le ventre du brun en espérant que le bébé recommence !_

Apparemment de bonne composition, le bébé fit sentir à son père qu'il était en pleine forme ! Lorsque les chevaliers rentrèrent avec le gibier qu'ils avaient chassé, ils trouvèrent leur roi et leur sorcier enfin réconcilier.

A suivre….


	4. Chapter 03

Arthur, merlin et les chevaliers c'était mis en route de bonne heure, le retour vers Camelot risquant d'être nettement plus long que l'allée. Merlin avait dû avant cela retransformer les chevaux, pourtant imaginer Arthur chevauchant un âne avait un coté follement amusant, mais comme il s'était excuser, Merlin de son côté avait dû tenir ses promesses. Le seul problème qui s'était posé au départ, avait été que le blond refusait que Merlin monte son propre cheval,

_-C'est ridicule, je suis bien venu comme ça !_

_-C'est exacte et tu es tombé de cheval !_

_-Parce que j'étais épuisé ! Tu nous avais fait trotter et galoper des heures durant !_

_-Mais tout le monde a réussi à tenir en selle !_

_-Parce que je suis le seul à porter un bébé !_

_-Justement et je ne veux courir aucun risque, tu montes avec moi !_

Merlin sentait que la discussion pouvait continuer comme ça des heures durant, Arthur était paniquer à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, mieux valait pour tout le monde laisser tomber, c'est donc assis devant dans les bras d'Arthur qu'ils rentrèrent à Camelot. La route fut affreusement longue et ennuyeuse, et le sorcier finit par s'endormir contre le roi. Celui-ci resserra l'étau de ses bras afin d'être sûr que le brun ne puissent tomber de cheval. Ce fut donc comme cela qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cité, Gaius et Gwen qui avaient été prévenu par un domestique arrivèrent en haut des marches. Merlin dormait à présent à point fermé, Perceval arriva pour aider le roi et Arthur fit glisser le brun dans ses bras, dès qu'il fut descendu de cheval, le roi repris son sorcier des bras du chevalier et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château,

_- Que se passe-t-il sire, Merlin est-il blessé ?_ Demanda Gaius

-Non, rassurer vous fit le roi ! Tout en continuant vers ses appartements.

Arriver devant ceux-ci un domestique s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, Arthur déposa alors Merlin toujours endormi sur le lit et le couvrit d'une épaisse couverture, puis il fit signe au vieux médecin et à Gwen de le suivre dehors. Arriver aux appartements de Gaius, il mit ces derniers au courant de la situation,

_-Merlin attends un bébé !_

_La jeune femme et le médecin regardèrent le roi se demandant si celui-ci n'avait pas perdu la tête !_

_-Je sais que ça parait incroyable mais c'est vrai ! _

_-De combien est-il …enceint ?_

_-Plus ou moins six mois et demi !_

_-Pourquoi à t'il fait cela ?_

_-Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi !_

_-Je ne comprends pas sire !_

_-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant, mais vu ma relation avec Merlin il n'y avait aucune chance que cela aboutisse ! Le cœur de la magie a donc opérer un changement chez lui, ce qui a eu comme effet que…enfin …..Il attend un bébé !_

_-Merlin était d'accord avec cela ?_

_-Il semblerait que la question ne lui a pas été posée ! Merlin n'a découvert cela qu'il y a trois mois !_

_-Cela explique bien des choses ! Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais chaque fois que je voulais lui parler, il trouvait une excuse ou me répondais que tout allait bien ! _dit Gaius.

_-Apparemment, maintenant tout va bien_ ! fit le roi en souriant !

_-Comment pouvez-vous pensez que tout aille bien ! fit Gwen en colère ! L'un de vous a déjà porté et mis au monde un enfant je présume ?_

Les deux hommes se retournèrent de concert pour regarder la jeune femme.

_-Mais, il semble…._

Le roi n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase !

-Il semble rien du tout ! Même moi qui suis une femme, il est certaine question auxquelles je ne saurais répondre puisque je n'y ai pas encore été confronté ! Je vous rappelle que la situation n'a rien d'ordinaire ! Je sais que vous êtes tout heureux d'être bientôt papa, et que vous en tant que médecin trouver sans doute la situation intéressante, mais je vous rappelle que l'on parle de Merlin qui lui voit la situation lui échapper de plus en plus, qui n'a personne à qui poser des questions et qui voit les mois passer ! Vous êtes-vous déjà posé la question de savoir comment ce bébé va venir au monde ! Et sa santé, il n'est déjà pas bien épais en temps normale, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore mincit !

De par ses questions, la jeune femme avait méchamment refroidit la situation !

_-Gaius, dès que Merlin sera réveiller, je veux que vous l'examiniez ! Pendant ce temps, je vais envoyer des chevaliers chercher la mère de Merlin à Ealdor !_

_-Je vais prévenir Sire Léon que vous voulez le voir, majesté !_

_-Oui merci, Gwen !_

La jeune femme avait senti que le roi voulait rester seul avec le vieux médecin. 

Arthur se rendit compte que tout a sa joie d'avoir bientôt un enfant, il avait fait abstractions de beaucoup d'autre chose, une en particulier qui le renvoyait à sa propre naissance ! Gaius connaissait bien le roi, depuis sa naissance en fait et sans avoir posé la moindre question, il s'avait l'idée qui venait de traverser Arthur.

_-Je ne pense pas que la magie exigerait cela de lui, sire ! _

_-Mon père ne le pensait pas non plus, Gaius et pourtant … !_

_-La situation n'est pas la même sire !_

_-En quoi est-elle différente, Gaius ? La magie a permis de crée une nouvelle vie ! Nimue disais une vie pour une vie rappeler vous ! Je refuse de le perdre Gaius !_

_-Merlin est un enfant né de la magie sire, aucune mère ne détruirait son propre enfant !_

Gaius avait raison, mais cela ne supprima pas totalement les craintes d'Arthur.

Merlin venait de se réveiller, il regarda autour de lui, il était dans sa chambre mais n'avait aucun souvenir d'y être arrivé, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était d'être assis sur un cheval et de parcourir un chemin long, ennuyeux, et s'en intérêt, il en conclut donc qu'il s'était endormi en route. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Gaius,

_-Je venais voir si tu dormais encore ?_

_-Non, je suis parfaitement réveiller, Je suis content de vous voir !_

_-Moi aussi Merlin ! Comment te sens-tu ?_

_-Parfaitement bien ! Je suppose que c'est Arthur qui vous envoie !_

_-Ne lui en veut pas, il s'inquiète c'est normale !_

_-Je sais, je ne suis pas fâché Gaius !_

_-Revenons à toi ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuille me demander ?_

_-Oui, vous avez déjà accouché beaucoup d'hommes ?_

_-Même si cela avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, cette remarque prouvait que Gwen avait raison, et Gaius fut heureux qu'Arthur ai pensé à faire venir Hunith._

_-J'ai bien peur que non malheureusement ! Mais je suis certain que tout se passera bien Merlin, le cœur de la magie n'agis jamais sans raison ! Par contre j'aimerais avec ton accord écouter le cœur du bébé !_

_-Bien sûr !_

Le sorcier se recoucha de façon à permettre au vieux médecin de poser sa tête sur son ventre. Celui-ci souleva la blouse du brun et colla son oreille sur le renflement désormais bien visible. Gaius était émerveillé d'entendre ce bruit semblable au galop d'un cheval, tout aussi rapide et nerveux mais qui indiquait que tout allait bien.

_-Mange tu assez ? Tu me semble toujours aussi mince !_

_-C'est à cause des premiers mois, j'ai passé mon temps à être malade !_

Arthur rentra à ce moment-là, sa première réaction fut de regarder le médecin, ce demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait bien fabriqué. Voyant que ce dernier s'interrogeait, le médecin lui proposa d'écouter le cœur de son enfant.

_-C'est possible ?_

_-Bien sûr !_ Coller votre oreille juste ici !

Lorsqu'il entendit le cœur du bébé battre pour la première fois Arthur resta sans voix, le sentir bouger avait déjà été une expérience magique, mais là entendre son cœur c'était une sensation indéfinissable. Gwen et Gauvin frappèrent à la porte, Gaius alla leur ouvrir, le roi n'ayant toujours pas bougé de place.

_-Que fait-il ?_

_-Il écoute battre le cœur du bébé !_

_-On peut faire ça ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-On peut écouter aussi ? _La question avait été posée par Gwen et Gauvin en même temps !

-Non ! fit Merlin, et puis quoi encore, je peux peut-être lancer une invitation publique à l'ensemble de Camelot !

-Mais c'est juste nous !

-Bon d'accord juste vous, et c'est terminer !

Au bout de cinq minutes, Arthur mis tout le monde à la porte pour rester seul avec Merlin.

_-Je suis désolé !_

_-De quoi ?_

_-De t'avoir mis dans cette situation ! Je ne t'ai même jamais demandé si tu souhaitais avoir des enfants !_

_-Je te rassure, oui j'ai toujours voulu en avoir, maintenant je ne dis pas que j'aurai choisi cette solution !_

_-J'ai demandé à sire Léon et plusieurs de nos chevaliers d'aller chercher ta mère à Ealdor. Le sourire qu'il vit apparaitre sur le visage de Merlin lui réchauffa le cœur. Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement particulier, le sorcier était déjà coucher lorsque le roi rejoignit leur chambre, Arthur sourit au fait que la vitesse d'endormissement de son sorcier préférer était tout simplement phénoménale, mais Gaius l'avait prévenu que plus la grossesse avançait plus elle fatiguerait Merlin, puis il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était un phénomène tout à fait normale. Le roi se coucha donc, attirant le brun à lui et s'endormit une main sur le ventre de Merlin. La nouvelle de la grossesse du sorcier avait vite fait le tour de Camelot, mais pas seulement, un druide qui avait eu vent de la nouvelle s'empressa d'aller en informer Morgane. Cette dernière, pensa d'abord que la nouvelle était fausse, pourquoi Merlin aurait été se mettre dans une situation pareille,_

_-Es-tu sur de tes informations ? _

_-Oui ma reine ! Que compter vous faire ?_

_-Rien pour l'instant, je vais me rendre moi-même à Camelot, je veux en savoir plus ! _

.


	5. Chapter 04

Morgane s'arrangea pour arriver à Camelot à l'aube, c'était l'heure à laquelle les marchands ambulants étaient autorisés à rentrer dans la cité. Elle avait pris l'aspect d'une veille femme et se trouvait assez satisfaite du résultat, à ce jeux, il n'y avait pas que merlin qui était doué. Elle se mit à déambuler dans la cité, posant des questions à droite et à gauche, apprenant ainsi des choses très intéressante. Morgane appris ainsi qu'en cas d'attaque contre Camelot, la plupart des femmes et des enfants se refugiait dans une grande bâtisse situer plus au centre de la ville basse et normalement moins accessible d'accès pour les éventuels agresseurs. Tout en continuant à se renseigner, elle apprit aussi que Gaius et Merlin venait très souvent soigner des gens de la cité, parfois ensemble, parfois séparément, elle décida de rester quelque jours, histoire d'engranger un maximum de renseignements et de d'imaginer une petite surprise pour son cher frère et son maudit sorcier. Deux jours après son arriver, Morgane eu l'occasion d'apercevoir Merlin, celui-ci était escorter de deux chevaliers qui le suivait comme son ombre, elle reconnut Lancelot et Gauvain, bien qu'elle ne les connaissait pas bien à proprement parler, Morgane c'était toujours fait un devoir d'en savoir un maximum sur l'entourage d'Arthur, et la réputation des deux hommes faisait d'eux d'excellents guerriers, fidèle au roi et apparemment à son sorcier. La jeune femme prêta une attention toutes particulières au magicien, elle l'observa longtemps et constata que le druide avait dit vrai, de face ce n'était pas visible, mais de profil sa silhouette s'arrondissais au niveau du ventre révélant la présence du bébé. Morgana senti sa haine remonté en elle, non seulement en tant que sorcier, Merlin avait trahi les siens en servant Arthur, mais en plus, il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à donner un héritier au roi.

_-Tu es pourris jusqu'à la moelle Merlin !_

Ces paroles lui avait échappé par inadvertance, mais la haine et la colère que ressentait cette dernière n'échappa pas au sorcier. Il ressenti une onde maléfique se diriger droit sur lui, ce n'était pas un sort, mais les sentiments de quelqu'un qui le haïssait au plus haut point. Immédiatement, le sorcier regarda tout autour de lui, mais Morgane avait pris soin de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle c'était rendue compte qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir. Les agissements du magicien n'avait pas échappé aux deux chevaliers,

_-Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai ressenti la présence d'un autre sorcier, je crois !_

_-Amicale ou pas, demanda Gauvain !_

Merlin hésitait à répondre, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement ses deux amis !

_-J'ai compris, on rentre !_

Le jeune sorcier s'avait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de discuter, s'ils avaient décidé qu'il existait un risque concernant sa sécurité, ils étaient près à le trainer de force jusqu'au château. En les voyant arriver, Arthur compris tout de suite qu'il y avait eu un problème, Lancelot marchait devant, et Gauvain fermait la marche, mais tous deux se tenait de telle manière que pour atteindre Merlin, il fallait abattre l'un ou l'autre.

_-Que c'est' il passé_ ?

-Merlin a senti une menace !

-De quelle sorte ?

-Sorcier !

Le blond savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire, mais la vie de Merlin et du bébé passait avant toute autre considération, y compris la mauvaise humeur dont ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à les gratifier

_-Je ne veux plus que tu quittes le château !_

Gauvain se dit que dans deux minutes, le roi risquai de se retrouver coller au plafond !

_-Bien !_ répondit Merlin avant de remonter vers sa chambre !

-Le roi et ses deux chevaliers restèrent quelque instant dans le grand hall du château comme statufier !

_-Il a dit bien ! fit Gauvain ! C'est pas bon ça !_

Connaissant son sorcier, le roi courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers leur chambre ! Ouvrant la porte avec fracas il lança,

_-N'y pense même pas ! _

_-Je te signale que je n'ai rien fait, du moins pas encore !_

_-Justement, je sais que tu as la faculté de sortir de cette pièce sans que je puisse t'en empêcher mais je te demande de ne pas le faire ! Si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fait le au moins pour notre enfant !_

Ce furent ces mots qui stoppèrent Merlin, notre enfant, c'était tellement …, pour une fois le sorcier en resta bouche bée !

_-Très bien, je promets de ne pas sortir, du moins pour l'instant !_

_-Tu as senti qui c'était ?_

_-Non, C'était trop soudain ! Arthur, il reste encore plus d'un mois et demi, je refuse de me terrer dans ma chambre, tu le sais !_

_-Je sais ! Mais…._

_-Si une attaque devait survenir, tu ne pourrais pas l'empêcher !_

Le roi s'avait que les paroles de Merlin était juste, il s'avait aussi que ce dernier refuserait de se comporter en lâche et de rester à l'abri pendant que d'autres risquait leurs vie à sa place.

_-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire attention à toi ! _

_-Tu sais bien que c'est ce que je fais toujours !_ répondis le sorcier avec un grand sourire !

Morgane avait eu tout le loisir de savoir ce qu'elle voulait et de préparer une petite surprise à son frère. Elle commença par reprendre son apparence normale et à se promener dans la cité, ce serait bien le diable si quelqu'un ne la reconnaissait pas, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, un ancien domestique en service au temps du roi Uther la reconnut près d'un échoppe de tissu.

_-Oh mon dieu ! Dame Morgane !_

Cette dernière lui sourit, alors que le pauvre homme prenait ses jambes à son cou en direction du château. Le vieil homme arrivât en bas des marches en ne cessant de répéter,

_-Dame Morgane est dans la cité, dame Morgane est dans la cité !_

Les cris de l'homme avaient ameuté plusieurs chevaliers, ceux-ci entourèrent le pauvre bougre, lui demandant de se calmer et de répéter plus calmement les mots qu'il n'avait cessé de crier en arrivant.

_-J'ai vu dame Morgane, elle est dans la ville basse !_

_-Tu est sure de toi, _demanda le roi qui venait d'arriver !

_-Certain, majesté, je la connais depuis toute petite, je ne pourrais la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !_

_-Léon, Gauvain, Lancelot, Perceval, Elyan resté ici, je vérifie quelque chose, les autres aller mettre les femmes et les enfants à l'abri !_

Arthur avait une mauvaise impression, celle-ci se confirma lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, Merlin venait de se dématérialiser devant ses yeux !

_-Espèce d'idiot ! _

Le roi courut rejoindre ses chevaliers,

_Merlin va tenter de contrer Morgane !_

Les chevaliers n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'explication, ils s'avaient déjà ou le magicien se trouvait ! La jeune femme se tenait devant une petite maison, elle s'avait que Merlin n'aurait aucun mal à la trouver, effectivement au moment où celui-ci se matérialisa devant la maison, Morgane disparut en ayant pris soin auparavant de mettre le feu à cette dernière, le sorcier étouffa les flammes avec un sort, veillant à faire sortir les occupants, il n'avait pas encore fini, qu'un autre incendie se déclarait ailleurs. Les gens, paniquer courrait dans tous les sens, à chaque fois, elle attendait la venue du magicien pour disparaitre ailleurs. C'était un jeu, Oh elle n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Merlin, pas encore, elle voulait juste l'épuiser pour montrer à son frère que le jour où elle déciderait d'en fini, nul ne pourrait la stopper ! Le jeune sorcier était épuisé, la dématérialisation et les sorts lancer pour stopper le feu lui avait pris quasiment toutes sont énergie, lorsqu'il sentit avec précision ou la jeune femme se trouvait. Morgane était en face de la grande bâtisse celle qui abritait la plupart des femmes et des enfants de Camelot. Lorsque Merlin arriva, la sorcière avait déjà tué les gardes. Devant les sorties se dressait des bûches de bois et des ballots de paille, Morgane fit un grand sourire au sorcier puis enflammât le tout ainsi que le toit, en quelque seconde la bâtisse se trouva encercler par le feu, la sorcière disparut et laissa Merlin devant le brassier. Ce dernier pouvait entendre les hurlements des femmes et des enfants pris au piège, ils savaient qu'il allait mourir asphyxiés ou pire carboniser. Il fallait éteindre l'incendie au plus vite, seul une pluie diluvienne pourrait venir à bout d'un tel feu, le sorcier commença alors une incantation qui fit s'amonceler des nuages de plus en plus noir au-dessus de la cité, des éclairs se mirent à crépiter et tout à coup un torrent d'eau se mis à tomber du ciel. Arthur et ses hommes avaient essayé de suivre le magicien, mais à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux ce dernier était déjà parti. Lorsque le roi avait vu les flammes du dernier incendie, il avait compris qu'elle bâtisse avait été la cible de la sorcière, puis ils avaient vu le ciel s'obscurcirent et comprirent comment Merlin comptait stopper ce dernier. Le brun se trouvait debout devant le bâtiment encore fumant quand le roi arriva, il était trempé et tenait à peine debout, il voyait Arthur courir vers lui, ses lèvres bouger, l'inquiétude sur son visage mais tout se passait au ralentis, jamais il ne s'était senti si fatigué, dormir, oui il voulait dormir, Merlin abandonna la lutte et se laissa glisser vers le néant. Arthur poussa un cri quand il vit le sorcier s'affaisser au sol.


	6. Chapter 05

Pour Fandeyaoi972 ne t'inquiète pas pour le Bébé, il arrive bientôt mais pas tout de suite !

Arthur eu l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter, ses jambes refusèrent d'avancer, il voyait Merlin au sol mais était incapable d'aller vers lui, ce fut Gauvain qui le premier se pencha vers le sorcier.

-_Ne nous fait pas ça, Merlin !_

Le chevalier releva doucement la tête du sorcier et s'aperçu que ce dernier respirait, de manière saccader, mais au moins il respirait ! Ce n'est qu'à ces mots, que le cœur du roi se remit à battre !

_-Il faut l'emmener chez Gaius immédiatement !_

En voyant Gauvain arriver chez lui, portant le corps inerte du jeune sorcier, le vieux médecin avait cru le pire ! Et ce n'était pas le visage d'Arthur qui aurait pu le rassurer, ce dernier n'avait toujours réussi à se débarrasser de la peur qui l'avait saisi au moment où Merlin c'était effondrer. La première chose que fit Gaius, c'était de vérifier si le cœur du bébé battait toujours, rassurer le médecin s'occupa du sorcier. Ce dernier respirait avec difficulté et était extrêmement pale.

_-Que ce passe t'il Gaius ?_

_-Merlin est épuisé de son combat contre Morgane, normalement cela n'aurait pas été le cas, il est suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir contrer celle-ci, mais il n'a pas pu faire appel à toute sa puissance à cause du bébé, nous ne savons pas si ce-dernier est …._

_-Magique vous voulez dire !_

_-C'est exacte sire ! Soit il tient sa nature de vous, soit de Merlin !_

_-Si c'est moi ?_

_-Nous ne savons pas comment il réagirait, si Merlin devait faire appel à plus de puissance !_

_-Et si c'est lui ?_

_-Cela devrait poser moi de problème, la magie faisant partie de lui initialement ! Merlin a probablement crée une protection autour de l'enfant le mettant à l'abri, mais cela a eu pour effet de l'affaiblir, et Morgane a très bien compris ou était le problème ! Elle ne tardera pas à réattaquer, sire ! Elle profitera du fait que Merlin est en position de faiblesse pour tenter de porter un coup fatale ! _

_- Que pouvons-nous faire ?_

_-Rien pour l'instant, je ne peux strictement rien faire votre majesté, Merlin doit se reposer, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre son réveil !_

C'est Arthur qui se chargea de ramener Merlin dans leur chambre, il avait besoin de le tenir dans ses bras, de ce rassurer via se contact, arriver chez eux, il déposa délicatement le brun sur le lit, Gaius et les chevaliers avaient très bien compris que le roi voulait rester seul avec son sorcier, c'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils se retirèrent. Le roi se coucha près de Merlin, passant sa main sous sa blouse, et posa sa main sur le ventre du magicien, immédiatement il senti quelque chose frôler sa paume, comme si le bébé voulait le rassurer sur sa présence, fatiguer Arthur se nicha dans le cou du brun et s'endormi.Cela faisait deux jours que le sorcier dormait, il reprenait brièvement conscience, et Gwen ou Hunith en profitait pour le faire boire ou manger quelque chose pendant ces court laps de temps. La mère de Merlin était arrivée au château la veille au soir, elle y avait été accueillie par Gaiuset Arthur, ce dernier tenait à être présent, après tout c'était la mère de son compagnon et la futur grand-mère de son fils ou sa fille. La mère de Merlin était au courant pour son fils et le roi depuis à peu près un an. Lorsque Merlin était venu quelque jours à Ealdor, il avait eu la surprise de voir arriver Arthur au bout de sept jours, ce dernier ne supportant pas de rester éloigner de son sorcier aussi longtemps avait débarqué dans le petit village avec cinq de ses chevaliers. La surprise avait été totale aussi bien pour les villageois que pour le jeune sorcier. Merlin n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour parler avec sa mère de sa relation avec le blond, il s'avait pourtant qu'elle ne souhaitait que son bonheur, mais elle aurait aussi aimé être grand-mère un jour et Merlin avait tellement peur de la décevoir. Mais Hunith était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et son fils était toute sa vie, contrairement à Uther son enfant passait au-dessus de toute autres considération. Elle avait très vite remarqué quelque chose de spéciale entre les deux hommes, Arthur passait son temps à dévorer son fils du regard, et Merlin rougissait lorsque ce dernier lui portait trop d'attention. Le sommet ce fut lorsque William un ami de longue date du brun et qui était absent du village depuis quelque jours revint. Lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune sorcier devant sa maison, il poussa un cri de joie et fonça droit sur ce dernier, l'enthousiasme de Will les projetât à terre tous les deux, en voyant ce dernier coucher littéralement sur Merlin qui riait aux éclats, le roi perdit sa bonne humeur. Hunith avait tout de suite remarqué le changement d'humeur du souverain, le sentiment inscrit à présent sur son visage était la jalousie, le roi s'éloigna de la scène en direction de ses chevaliers. La mère du jeune sorcier se promit de parler à son fils à la première occasion. Au cours de l'après-midi, elle vit Arthur et Merlin partir vers la forêt pour une petite mise au point, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes revinrent de leurs promenade, elle constata avec amusement que le roi n'était plus tout à fait habiller pareille et que son fils avait des feuilles dans les cheveux et que ses lèvres était rouge et légèrement gonflé d'avoir été trop embrassé ! Si son enfant était heureux, elle l'était aussi ! Arthur avait tenu à lui faire part lui-même de la grossesse de Merlin. La première réaction d'Hunith avait été celle que le roi espérait, bien sûr elle avait été surprise, même si son fils était un grand magicien la nouvelle avait de quoi surprendre, ensuite le blond avait tenu à assumer le faite que si Merlin était dans cette état c'était suite à son souhait à lui et que les problèmes qui en découlait ne pouvait que lui être imputer. Mais la mère du jeune sorcier était heureuse, elle allait être grand-mère et elle était sur qu'Arthur et Merlin ferait d'excellents parents, elle prit le roi dans ses bras, voulant par ce geste le décharger d'une partie de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, le blond ayant l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas fait assez pour protéger le magicien. Arthur bien que peu habituer à ce genre de démonstration d'affection se laissa quand même aller, c'était tellement bon de se sentir aimer et pardonner. Le magicien avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle mère, Arthur aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir eu le bonheur de connaitre la sienne. Merlin se réveillât complètement le quatrième jour au milieu de la nuit !

-_Arthur?_

_-Mmmmmh_

_-ARTHUR!_

_-Dort Merlin! _Fit le roi encore à moitié endormi !

_-Arthur le bébé arrive !_

_-QUOI ! Fit le roi cette fois ci tout à fait réveillé !_

_-C'EST VRAI ?_

_-Non ! Mais maintenant tu es réveillé !_

_-Refait moi un coup pareille et je t'étrangle !_

_-C'est ça ! Que s'est-il passer ?_

Réveiller pour réveiller autant raconter les évènements des derniers jours !

_-De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?_

_-De morgane qui n'arrêtait pas d'incendier des maisons et de disparaitre ensuite ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à la suivre, ensuite elle s'est attaquer à la grande bâtisse qui abritait les femmes et les enfants elle avait déjà tué tous les gardes et s'apprêtait à allumer le feu, dit moi que j'ai réussi à l'éteindre ?_

_-Oui, tu as réussi !_

_-Y a t'il eut beaucoup de mort ?_

_-Non heureusement ! A part les gardes tués par Morgane, trois autres personnes sont mortes malheureusement écrasés dans la panique !_

_-Je suis désolé !_

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute Merlin ! Si tu n'avais pas éteint tous ces incendie je n'ose imaginer combien de mort nous aurions eu !_

_-Mais si j'avais utilisé plus de puissance j'aurais pu la stopper aux lieux de devoir me contenter d'éteindre les feux !_

_-Gaius m'a dit que tu n'osais donner libre cours à ta magie à cause du bébé !_

_-C'est exacte ! Si j'étais une sorcière, ce serait un état naturel, mais dans ce cas si, je suis totalement ignorant de ce qui peut se produire !_

_-Morgane le sait et c'est pourquoi elle ne tardera pas à nous attaquer à nouveau ! Et cette fois ci, je doute qu'elle vienne seul !_


	7. Chapter 06

A tous ceux qui ont suivi ma petite histoire, voici la suite, et la fin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira… encore un tout grand merci pour vos reviews…

A Fandeyaoi972 et Melusine-chan pour me faire pardonner l'attente ce dernier chapitre est nettement plus long, bonne lecture.

Malgré le fait que Merlin se sentait beaucoup mieux, Arthur insista pour que ce dernier garde le lit un jour de plus, le sorcier eu donc tout le loisir de se faire dorloter par sa mère et Gwen. Deux jours après Alator de Catha demanda audience au roi,

_-Sire, je viens porteur de mauvaise nouvelle !_

_-Lesquelles, Demanda_ le roi ?

-Morgane a réuni ses troupes et se prépare à l'attaque !

_-Savez-vous de combien d'hommes elle dispose ?_

_-Je ne connais pas le nombre exact, mais le problème viendra plutôt des druides et autres sorciers qui sont à ses côtés ?_

_-La magie est pourtant autorise maintenant ! Que veulent-ils de plus ?_

_-Votre mort, majesté ! Et celle d'Emrys ! La plupart d'entre eux ont perdu soit un enfant, une femme, un mari, sous le règne de votre père, ils veulent leur vengeance ! Quant à Emrys, à leurs yeux c'est un traitre, il vous à toujours protéger et servit, et le pire maintenant c'est cet enfant à naitre, ils ne lui feront aucun cadeau ! La plupart des autres sont des mercenaires, uniquement attiré par l'appât du gain !_

Tout ça ne disait pas à Arthur combien d'homme attaquerai Camelot dans un avenir proche ! Ce dernier s'inquiétait aussi terriblement pour son sorcier, il aurait aimé envoyer Merlin se mettre à l'abri, mais il s'avait pertinemment que ce dernier n'accepterait jamais de quitter la cité ! Ils prirent l'habitude de se réunir, lui, Merlin, Alator, et plusieurs de ses chevaliers afin d'élaborer un plan de défense tenant compte de tous les éléments dont ils disposaient. Alator avait réussi à convaincre un certain nombre de sorcier et magicien à prendre part à la bataille, les troupes de Camelot se composait donc de soldat aguerris, de sorcier, de druides, et de paysans venu défendre la cité et leur roi. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que Morgane ne se présente aux portes de la ville, celle-ci s'adressa à la population,

_-Peuple de Camelot, nous vous proposons de déposer les armes, aucun mal ne vous sera fait, livrer moi Arthur et son sorcier et je jure que nul autre sang ne sera versé !_

Avant même que le roi ne puisse répondre ce fut Alator qui prit la parole,

_-Nous savons ce que vaux ta parole, sorcière combien d'autre gens ton suivit et l'on payer de leurs vies ?_

_-Alator, j'aurais dû savoir que tu te trouverais non loin de ton maitre ! Toi et tous ceux qui protégeai ce traitre le payerai de votre vie !_

Les troupes de Morgane était composer majoritairement de mercenaires comme annoncer par le sorcier, pour le reste il était difficile de dénombrer les sorcier parmi eux ! L'attaque fut soudaine, des archers surgissant de nulle part firent s'abattre une pluie de flèches sur la cité, la réaction de Merlin et Alator fut tout aussi rapide, ils créèrent un bouclier qui protégea Camelot, et détruisit toute les flèches dès qu'elle rentrait en contact avec ce dernier. Soudain des boules de feu partirent de la forêt en direction du château, celle-ci atteignirent une des tours et un pan de la muraille, de haute flammes verte se mirent alors à lécher les murs, immédiatement une chaine se fit avec des seaux pour éteindre le brasier mais à chaque fois que celui-ci semblait maitrisé, il redémarrait de plus belle.

_- Du feu grégeois s'exclama un chevalier_,

Plusieurs sorciers n'eurent d'autre choix que de quitter les remparts pour aider à éteindre les feux avec leurs magies. Les mercenaires s'étaient ruées à l'assaut des portesmunit de béliers, l'attaque avait l'air de provenir de plusieurs endroit à la fois, des éclairs de magie fusait de chaque côté des combattants, soudain la porte principale volât en éclat et les troupes de Morgane se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Merlin qui se trouvait sur le rempart principal se mit à prononcer des paroles venues de l'ancienne religion, que seul un dragonnier pouvait connaitre. Les Soldats se battaient à présent à un contre trois, et les magiciens n'avait aucune pitié entre eux, Morgane se trouvait au milieu de la bataille envoyant valdinguer tous ceux qui lui barrait la route ! Elle se dirigea droit vers Alator, une fois débarrasser de ce dernier, rien ne l'empêcherais de tuer Merlin. A ce moment un rugissement ce fit entendre dans le ciel, le grand dragon venait d'apparaitre au-dessus de la cité, l'immense bête se dirigea vers le jeune sorcier et Morgane vit ce dernier lui parler et indiquer les mercenaires se trouvant encore à la lisière de la forêt, alors comme ça, en plus d'être un magicien, Merlin était un seigneur des dragons, la sorcière en aurai hurlé de rage ! Elle s'avait pertinemment que la présence du grand dragon allait faire pencher la victoire dans le camp d'Arthur, cela ne fit que décupler sa rage ! Alator tentât vainement de créer un bouclier afin de se protéger, mais la colère de Morgane était telle que ce ne fut pas suffisant, elle envoya ce dernier heurter violemment un mur, elle s'avança alors vers lui bien décider à l'achever. Merlin se trouvait toujours en haut des remparts, flanqué de Lancelot et Gauvain. Le jeune sorcier soupçonnait le roi d'avoir donné ordre aux deux chevaliers de ne pas le quitter un instant. Il avait vu l'entrer de Morgane dans le château et la tentative d'Alator pour la stopper. Ce dernier était désormais en mauvaise posture, la jeune femme ayant pris le dessus, le druide était perdu si Merlin n'intervenait pas. Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de se dématérialiser et d'apparaître au centre de la cour. Son apparition avait immédiatement détourné l'attention de Morgane du sorcier qui gisait contre le mur.

_-Mais voilà notre future maman !_

_-Abandonner Morgane ! Vous ne vaincrez jamais, tout ce que vous arriverez à faire c'est semer la désolation, la destruction et la mort !_

_-Le trône me revient de droits, je ne laisserais jamais Arthur ou son bâtard prendre ce qui est à moi! Et si je ne peux avoir Camelot, j'aime encore mieux le voir détruit !_

Morgane se dématérialisa pour réapparaitre sur les remparts semant la panique parmi les soldats envoyant voler ceux-ci dans tous les sens ! Merlin apparu à son tour, s'engagea alors une course poursuite, dans le château et aux alentour, la première essayant de faire le plus de dégât possible, Merlin essayant lui de réparer les dégâts ou de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Leur déplacement était de plus en plus rapide. Arthur avait été prévenu de la situation, par Gauvain et Lancelots, les deux chevaliers n'ayant pu empêcher Merlin de se mettre en danger face à la sorcière ! Le brun commençait à s'épuiser, il s'avait pertinemment que la situation ne pouvait durer. Il devait puiser dans ses réserves pour arriver à suivre Morgane, et cette dernière était devenue tout à fait incontrôlable, le jeune sorcier avait conscience que la bataille faisait toujours rage autour d'eux, il aurait aimé savoir ou était le roi et être sûr que ce dernier n'était pas en danger, mais il ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire pour calmer ses inquiétudes. Arthur éprouvait le même sentiment à l'égard du sorcier, il avait pu observer des éclairs de lumière bleue qui fusait aux quatre de coin de la cité en fonction du déplacement des deux sorciers. Il savait pertinemment que Morgane allait chercher à épuiser Merlin afin de tenir ce dernier à sa merci pour l'achever. La jeune femme avait de nouveau réapparue dans la cour principale lorsque son attention fut attirer par des cheveux blonds, un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres, elle allait tuer Merlin sous les yeux d'Arthur ! Ensuite seulement elle se ferait un plaisir de l'aider de passer de vie à trépas ! Le jeune sorcier se matérialisa dans la cour quelque seconde seulement après Morgane, le roi qui venait de se débarrasser de son adversaire regarda son sorcier, ce dernier était clairement épuiser. Merlin n'en pouvait plus, il fallait en terminer maintenant, soudain tout s'enclencha comme dans un rêve, Morgane voulu lancer une attaque sur le sorcier, Arthur comprenant ses intentions couru vers le sorcier pour le protéger, cela déclencha chez Merlin un réaction immédiate, ses yeux se mirent à briller comme de l'or en fusion, il s'éleva d'un mètre au-dessus du sol et lâcha en direction de Morgane une onde d'énergie tellement puissante qu'elle catapulta cette dernière plusieurs mètres en arrière ou elle se fracassa littéralement contre les rempart. Lorsqu'elle retomba sur le sol elle était déjà morte !

Merlin se mit alors à briller de plus en plus, comme si son corps était couvert de diamants, la lumière qui se dégageait de lui obligea quiconque se trouvait dans la cité à fermer les yeux, arrivé au paroxysme de sa puissance, la lumière disparu soudainement !

_-__Merlin !_

Arthur hurla son nom plusieurs fois mais seul le silence lui répondit ! Surpris par ce qui venait de se produire, la plupart des combattants avaient baissé leurs armes permettant au soldat de Camelot de prendre rapidement le dessus ! Le roi était complètement perdu, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Merlin avait disparu ! La détresse que ses chevaliers pouvaient lire sur son visage, était immense. Le roi entendit alors une voix qui l'appelait hors de la cité, il se précipitât hors de Camelot sans se poser la moindre question, indifférent au faite que cela pouvait être un piège. La voix qu'il avait entendu était celle de Kilgharrah, le grand dragon était debout devant les remparts de la ville,

_-Ou est Merlin ?_

_-Pourquoi tu l'as perdu ? _Arthur ce dit qu'il détestait l'humour du grand dragon, néanmoins le fait qu'il soit aussi calme était de bon augure, si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Merlin son attitude aurait été très différente !

_-Ou est 'il ? S'il vous plait dites le moi !_

_-Merlin se trouve au cœur de la magie !_

_-Au cœur…de la…magie ! _Arthur réfléchit quelque instant, le cœur de la magie ! Le cœur de la magie ! Soudain, il sut ou aller chercher, la vallée des rois déchus ! Se précipitant à l'intérieur de la cité, il donna des ordres afin des faire préparer les chevaux.

Merlin avait senti la puissance de la magie l'envahir, une partie de celle-ci avait été dirigé vers Morgane provoquant sa mort, le sorcier avait tenté de la bloquer, craignant de réduire Camelot en cendre si celle-ci était libérer, cette surpuissance maintenue à l'intérieur de son corps avait provoqué une douleur inimaginable. Il avait vaguement eu conscience de ne plus être dans la cité, mais la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait ignorer était cette impression qu'il allait se désagréger si ce feu intérieure ne le quittait pas !

_-Lâche prise Merlin ! _Cette voix….il connaissait cette voix….c'était celle…..de Freya !

-_Lâche prise, je t'en prie ! C'est toi qui empêche ce feu de sortir Merlin !_

_-Le bébé ! Je ne peux…je dois sauver le bébé….. !_

_-L'enfant ne risque rien ! Crois-moi ! Tu peux laisser toute cette puissance sortir sans risque ! __Maintenant__ ! _De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps, il sentit la magie sortir par chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, tout à coup il se retrouva dans un cocon fait de pure magie, d'une blancheur extrême et d'une luminosité incroyable, mais aussi d'une douceur et d'un confort sans nom, c'était chaud et doux ! Il aurait pu rester là pour l'éternité, Merlin n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qui passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose sur son torse, là lover sur sa poitrine se tenait un bébé, son bébé ! A ce moment-là le cocon se dissipa et le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte, la grotte aux cristaux ! Immédiatement il retira sa veste pour y envelopper son fils. Incroyable un fils, lui et Arthur avait un fils ! Merlin ne pouvait détacher son regard du bébé, ce dernier avait un duvet blond sur la tête et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que le nourrisson avait ses yeux à lui avec des paillettes d'or qui y flottait encore ! Le jeune sorcier s'avait qu'il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment dans la grotte mais pour l'instant, il était trop fatiguer pour penser à marcher jusqu'à Camelot, surtout avec un bébé dans les bras. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible, même si à même le sol ce n'était pas évident, et pris son fils dans les bras. C'est ainsi qu'Arthur les découvrit lorsqu'il entra au cœur de la grotte. Ce dernier avait galopé sans relâche, priant le ciel que rien ne soit arrivé à Merlin ou au bébé. Le brun était couché sur son coté, tenant sa veste dans les bras, ce n'est quand approchant, que le roi se rendit compte que quelque chose bougeait dans les bras du sorcier ! Arthur n'en cru pas ses yeux, c'était un bébé, son bébé ! Le roi se pencha doucement et pris son fils dans les bras ! C'était une sensation indescriptible, il était père ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son fils du regard, le sentiment qui l'habitait à présent était celui du bonheur total ! Les chevaliers qui était rentré à la suite du roi était tout aussi ému que ce dernier, le blond tendit alors son fils à Lancelot, ce dernier s'empressa de l'envelopper dans sa cape à l'abri du moindre courant d'air. Arthur se pencha ensuite sur Merlin,

_-Merlin, Merlin !_

_-Qu'est-ce que…..ou est …mon bébé_ ! _Arthur ? Comment est-ce ….._

_-Tout va bien, il est dans les bras de Lancelot ! Viens je vous ramène à Camelot !_

Arthur pris Merlin dans ses bras, couvrit celui-ci avec sa cape et se dirigea vers les chevaux. Sur le chemin du retour, le roi demanda à Lancelot de chevaucher à côté de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil à son fils même si celui-ci dormait profondément dans les bras du chevalier, tandis que le jeune sorcier reposait dans les siens.

_-Comment va Merlin sire ?_ Ce dernier c'était à peine réveiller dans la grotte et avait à nouveau sombré dans un sommeil profond

_-Bien, mais je crois qu'il est épuiser ! Je serais heureux quand nous aurons atteint la cité !_

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils franchirent ce qui restait des portes de la ville, ils étaient tous épuiser ! Arthur porta Merlin dans leur chambre suivit de Lancelot et du bébé, il avait ordonné à ses chevaliers d'aller se reposer, un énorme travaille les attendait pour les semaines à venir, Camelot avait souffert de cette dernière bataille et il comptait sur l'aide de chacun pour la reconstruction. Gwen, Gaius et une jeune femme que le roi ne connaissait pas se trouvait déjà dans la chambre. Le roi déposa son sorcier sur le lit.

_-Sire, j'ai pris l'initiative de chercher une nourrice pour le bébé, je vous présente Elisabeth, elle est maman d'une petite fille depuis trois semaines !_

La jeune femme respirait la bonté et la joie de vivre. Le roi se dit que le choix de Gwen avait l'air judicieux !Il tendit les bras à Lancelot qui découvrit le bébé toujours soigneusement envelopper dans sa cape.

_-Je vous présente mon fils, Le nouveau prince de Camelot !_

Gwen se précipita sur Arthur dans l'espoir de lui prendre le bébé ! L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme était un peu envahissante, mais le roi savait que son fils serait parfaitement en sécurité avec elle, de plus il voulait parler à Gaius, ce dernier était assis au chevet de Merlin depuis que le roi l'avait déposé sur le lit, et malgré le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient tous à savoir l'enfant en bonne santé, celui-ci ne serait vraiment complet que lorsque le vieux médecin leur annoncerait que le jeune sorcier était lui aussi en parfaite santé ! Gaius avait examiné Merlin du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré le monde se trouvant dans la chambre.

_-Dites-moi qu'il va bien Gaius !_

_-Je pense majesté ! Il n'a aucune blessure apparent, pas de température et sa respiration est normale mais je n'en serais parfaitement sure que lorsqu'il se réveillera, en attendant je vous demanderais de quitter la pièce afin de le laisser se reposer !_

Arthur demanda à Gwen et Elisabeth de prendre sois du bébé, quand à Lancelot il avait apparemment l'intention de suivre le nourrisson partout dans le château afin d'assurer sa sécurité, le vieux médecin quitta la chambre demandant au roi de le prévenir immédiatement si quoi que ce soit d'anormal arrivait au jeune sorcier. Arthur se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il était épuisé, la bataille qu'ils avaient livré, l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé et la chevaucher jusqu'à la grotte avait eu raison du peu d'énergie qui lui restait. La seule chose dont il avait envie maintenant c'était de dormir quelques heures Merlin serré dans ses bras. Le soir tombait quand le blond s'éveilla, Merlin n'avait toujours pas bougé, Arthur vérifia que ce dernier n'avait pas de température, mais à part le fait que le brun dormait toujours profondément tout allait bien. Le roi sorti de la chambre et se mit immédiatement à la recherche de son fils, ce dernier se trouvait dans la chambre de Gwen avec Elisabeth, lorsque le roi franchit la porte les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent immédiatement.

_-Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Parfaitement bien sire ! Il a mangé et maintenant il dort. C'est un enfant adorable !_

Le roi prit son fils dans ses bras, remercia les deux jeunes femmes et retourna à ses appartements. Arrivé dans ceux-ci, il déposa délicatement le nourrisson près de Merlin et se coucha de l'autre côté. Arthur avait passé la nuit a veillé Merlin et leurs fils, lorsque le magicien s'éveilla.

_-Bonjour, fit le roi !_

Merlin mis quelque seconde à répondre, le temps de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre !

_-Arthur ! Que s'est-il passer ? Comment suis-je rentrer ?_

_-Je vous ai ramené ! Toi et notre fils ! _

A ces mots Merlin se retourna légèrement, pour se rendre compte que leur fils dormait paisiblement entre eux !

_-C'est incroyable ! Il est enfin là !_

_-Il est magnifique ! _dit Arthur se penchant au-dessus du bébé afin d'embrasser tendrement Merlin.

_-Merci !_

_-Et comment allons-nous appeler ce jeune homme fit Merlin_

_-A toi l'honneur, c'est toi qui l'as porté !_

_-J'aimerais lui donner le nom de mon grand-père, ma mère m'as toujours dit que son père avait été un homme bon généreux et courageux, se sont ces qualités dont j'aimerais qui l'hérite._

_-Sire, je vous présente le prince Erwan !_

Erwan était un amour d'enfant, qui avait hérité des qualités et défaut de ses deux parents, tout comme Arthur il s'avait très bien boudé, heureusement pas souvent, et il avait un sourire qui faisait fondre tout le monde et de Merlin, il détenait la magie, pas aussi puissante que celle de son père mais suffisante pour faire venir des objets a lui si l'envie lui en prenait ! N'ayant que trois ans il était difficile de prévoir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs dans le futur, mais pour l'instant, il se développait comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Un soir qu'il venait de mettre leur fils au lit, Arthur fit la réflexion que c'était dommage que l'enfant grandisse sans un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

_-Tu plaisante j'espère !_

_-Mais enfin tu n'aimerais pas un autre enfant ?_

_-N'y pense même pas ! Sauf si c'est toi qui t'y colle !_

_-Mais tu as fait ça superbement la première fois !_

_-Oui et j'ai été malade pendant les trois premier mois !_

_-C'est vrai, je suis désolé !_

Devant l'air penaud d'Arthur, le brun senti son cœur fondre,

_-J'adore les enfants Arthur, mais ce n'est pas à moi de les porter, même si je suis un sorcier !_

_-Pourtant, j'adorais te voir porter notre fils !_

_-Nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir, sans ça c'est toi qui te lèvera à l'aube au premier '' Papa j'ai envie'' !_

Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi que le roi et son sorcier avait eu cette discussion sur les enfants, lorsque Merlin fut pris d'un doute affreux, depuis trois ou quatre jours il avait de violente nausée le matin, pour quelque heures plus tard, se ruer sur la nourriture. Malgré ses nausées le brun se dirigea en courant dans la salle du trône, le roi s'y trouvait avec ses principaux conseillers,

_-Tout le monde dehors, hurla Merlin !_

Ces derniers, surprit par le ton utilisé et l'expression de colère inscrite sur le visage du magicien, filèrent sans demander leurs reste !

_-Merlin qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'était une réunion très importante ! Dit Arthur d'un ton sec !_

_-Comment à tu oser recommencer !_

_-Recommencer quoi ! Je t'assure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_

_-Très bien ! N'y a-t-il aucun souhait que tu aurais formulé dernièrement !_

_- Non je ne vois pas ! Mais enfin explique-toi !_

_-Ca fait quatre jours que je ne peux plus avaler mon déjeuner !_

_-Et ?_

Le brun pouvait voir l'information faire son chemin dans l'esprit du blond. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_-Tu es…. ?_

_-Je crois oui ! Ou alors je suis malade, mais j'ai un doute ! _

_-Comment a tu pu ! Fit Merlin._

_-Ce n'était pas volontaire, je t'assure ! fit le roi en avançant vers son magicien pour le prendre dans ses bras, tu te rends compte, une petite fille ou un petit garçon !_

Sur ce, il embrassa passionnément Merlin. Lorsque le baiser pris fin le sorcier se fit un plaisir de faire remarquer au roi que si ce qu'il soupçonnait se révélait exacte, il pouvait demander à ses chevaliers de lui faire une place pour dormir pour les huit prochain mois ! Sur ce Merlin tourna les talons et quitta la pièce !

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et ce dit qu'il avait huit mois devant lui pour se faire pardonner !

FIN


End file.
